Summer Vacation
by Alvin'sChick93
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipette couples spending summer together before starting college!Many events take place read on and you'll see!By Rachel Morga


Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation

Ch1

"Alvin and Brittany at Fun Land"

The summer of all is almost here I can hardly wait Alvin said "Because that's when me and Brittany are going to Fun Land: So Theo were are you taking Eleanor "Well I am taking her to the new restaurant that just open and I'm also taking her to the lake after. "Ok that's good and you mc borington "well I'm taking Jeannette to the natural history museum and also to the beach to watch the sunset "That's romantic for you Alvin says " I'll be downstairs if you need me." ok Alvin. So then when Alvin went down to the kitchen and notices Dave Downstairs and then Dave notices Alvin and asks "Alvin what's on your mind "So Alvin responses" Well I want to purpose to Brittany "And Dave asks calmly in shocked motion .and says Why all a sudden .Maybe. Because she is expecting two twins and two girls. Its ok with me .but you ask your mother for her blessing. Yes Dave .So the next day around 4:00 he calls his mom and asks mom may I marry Brittany. a little sigh then she says. Yes you may "Thanks mom "Your welcome sweetie .So then she says see you tomorrow morning bye. Around 5:00pm he went to pick up Brittany so around 6:00 they arrive at the fair and then he asks Brittany do you want to go on the Dooms day ride. She says "Sure so they go on the ride and then when they are bared in they start out slow then 5mins after she grabbed Alvin and he held her tight till the rollercoaster was done. So the ride finished and after the ride it was getting late and he drove her home and when he got to front of door he asked her by kneeling down and said. I want to spend the rest of my life with you he took a deep breath hhh and asked" Would you marry me she said yes I will so he and her met lips and kissed goodbye and hugged and said "See you tomorrow" so Alvin left and arrived 2mins before his curfew. He went up to his room and went to sleep and he dreamed about him married with four kids and he lives in a two story mansion. Before his dream ended he got woken up .His alarm went off at 7:30am he got dress at 7:32am and he threw cold water on Simon and Theodore he yelled "Simon and Theodore!! Wake up! Mom will be here in an hour Alvin! Don't start with me or I will hurt you .Simon says "Yea right So Alvin was about to launch at him until Dave yelled " Boys your mother is here."

Alvin said.

"This isn't over."

Alvin made him flinch and he laughed so did Theo. So they went to hug her so after they ate breakfast they left to watch the girls concert so they arrived there at 5:00 and sat down until Alvin, Simon and Theodore were flirting on purpose so they here them sing .Getting lucky Brittany, Janette ,and Eleanor new they were joking so they sang the song and the boys said good bye . 3 Unknown girls. they Hunny you're a sweet thing and you look so fine all I ever wanted you boy I really love u yippee hukoo tell m e what I need to do to get lucky with u oh hunny hunny tell me what I need to do get lucky with u…they all cheered and the sang one more song before they went out to dinner. They sang mess around Chipettes bringing it back now that we are hypnotize we use to dream about it we use to talk about it so men raise your hands up its been along time tell why cause we don't mess around ahh yea cause we don't mess around now do the twist Its been along time B, to the r I to the tt any Its been along time coming cause we keeping it hot I'll tell u why Cause we don't mess around ,round so they all cheered and the chipettes said thanks for coming u been a great audience goodnight .so after the concert they went out to dinner they got home at 10:00 and went to sleep he checked on her car to make sure it is good condition for her 17th birthday tomorrow. so around 5:00 in the morning Alvin wakes up and gets dress. After he was done he woke up his brothers and Dave and they head to the chipmunk studio and they decorated the studio with pink ,purple and aqua green ribbons all around the studio and when they finished Theo went in the kitchen and started beating the dough and then put it into a 375 degree oven so Alvin called the chipettes limo and he went to pick up the girls and around 2:00 in the afternoon they arrived And he said "wait right here so Alvin asked "is everything ready they all said "Yes" so Theo went into the kitchen and he decorated the cake with aqua green on the bottom, purple in the middle and lastly to final finish pink on the tipple top so they turn out the lights when the girls came in everyone yelled "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! So the girls were elated they dance then Theo yelled cake time! So thy gather around the girls and sang happy birthday to the girls they made a wish and the girls then they blew out the candles than it was present time so Brittany went first Simon bought her a pair of pink high heels , then Theo gave her a outfit she loved it ,And then Alvin gave her a Gold set a necklace with A on it then a bracelet with Alvin carved and then a pear of gold and pink earrings .then jean went she gave her sister a night gown and then Elle went and gave her a new bathing suit. Jean got a outfit from Alvin, then Theo got her a pair of purple high heels and then Simon gave her a gold set also with a necklace with S on it then a bracelet With Simon carven and a pair of earrings with purple and gold. And Brittany got her a full outfit. Then Elle got a night gown from Alvin .a pair of jade green high heels from Simon. Then from Jean an outfit from Brittany she got her a whole outfit with matching shoes. and then the was last he got her a gold set with a necklace with T and then a bracelet with Theo carved in and lastly pair of earrings with Jade green and gold then all three of the boys had one last gift for each of the girls the boys said all together and said "Girls your very own cars the girls hugged and kissed them and the party soon ended with a song lets have fun tonight and then the party ended and they all went home and went to sleep. To be continued ……


End file.
